


we are such stuff as dreams are made on

by skindyedblue



Series: and kisses are a better fate [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, Canon Compliant, F/M, Forehead Kisses, One Shot, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skindyedblue/pseuds/skindyedblue





	we are such stuff as dreams are made on

It was the fourth night in a row that she had spent in the living room. Or was it the fifth? Lily's head ached trying to remember. Too many nights with too little sleep and her nerves were frayed to the breaking point. She hefted the squirming child higher up in her arms as she paced the space between the sofa and the staircase, praying for more patience.

Harry had decided, for reasons wholly unknown to her or James, that he needed to spend equal amounts of time crying and playing with the nearest object that made noise. And that he absolutely must do these two things between the hours of one and six in the morning. No amount of cuddling, nursing, playing worked to deter him. They had gone so far as to avoid his afternoon nap in hopes that he would give in and sleep. Unamazingly, their little plan had failed and instead Harry was fussier and louder than usual.

Lily had to admit she was a little bit impressed with his commitment to the idea.

Their poor cat, however, was not. He had been hiding under the sofa for nearly three hours now. As Harry screamed loudly in her ear Lily thought she was about ready to join him.

“I had a little nut tree, nothing would it bear...” she sang the tune, perhaps a little louder than necessary, bouncing Harry in her arms. Her voice had startled him into semi-silence, wide green eyes staring up at her. "But a silver nutmeg, and a golden pear..."

"The King of Spain's daughter came to visit me," she sang on, voice turning softer now that Harry's cries had lessened. Carefully Lily shifted him to her other shoulder and away from the growing wet spot he had created on her nightshirt, willing him to lay his head down. _Please_ , she thought, _please just close your eyes, love_. He was still sniffling, tiny little hiccuping gasps as his crying subsided. Perhaps with a little luck the song would lull him to sleep. "And all for the sake, of my little nut tree."

“Her dress was made of crimson,” came voice singing quietly near the bottom of the stairwell. James looked as tired as she felt, he had been up with Harry for a majority of the previous night as Lily tried to get some much needed rest. She mouthed ‘Sorry’ as he walked over, but James only smiled, shaking his head.

Seamlessly he lifted Harry from her arms, leaning in to kiss her forehead gently. “Jet black was her hair. She asked me for my nutmeg, and my golden pear...”

He swayed as he sang, voice deep and calming. Harry bunches his tiny fist into the fabric of James' shirt, rubbing at his face and whimpering out a disgruntled sound. For a moment Lily thought that he might cry again and steeled herself for the sound. Instead he gave a feeble yawn as James continued singing, eyes sliding closed only to open again as he fought sleep. She could hear the smile in James' voice as he moved from one rhyme to the next swaying slowly, until finally Harry’s eyes slid shut.


End file.
